The Fifth Grade
by sparrows-n-swanns
Summary: It's the first day of the fifth grade, will Helga finally get over her love for Arnold? One-shot.


Helga stands in her room, holding her locket closely by her chest.

_"My love, with that wonderful football shaped head, how long must I wait to see you once again? It has been what feels like an eternity!__ And still, I wonder, shall I finally tell you after all these years, how I have pined.."_

"Helga?" Miriam called, "What are you doing? You're going to be late." she says outside Helga's door.

"COMING MOTHER!" Helga yelled, "Crimity, can't a girl reflect?" she said to herself.

Helga stood by her door, "I'm going to school now!" she yelled. There was silence. "I said I'm going to school now!" she repeated.

"Yeah, okay dear." Miriam said while in the kitchen.

"Geez." she said bitterly, and slammed the door.

Arnold and Gerald met up, and were walking to school to start their first day of the fifth grade.

"The _fifth grade_, you know I bet we could get sixth grade girls this year!" Gerald explained, "I think I grew two whole inches over the summer."

"Yeah, no thanks." said Arnold, "I'm not going through that again."

"Guess you're right." Gerald agreed.

"HEY!" Helga screamed, as she ran into Arnold in front of school, "Watch it!"

"Geez, sorry.." Arnold apologized.

"Man, she's never gonna change." Gerald said, shaking his head.

"You don't know that, there's always hope Gerald." Arnold said.

"That stupid football head, always daydreaming. What a dweeb." Helga said to herself. She looked around, and ran behind the steps of the school, taking out her locket along the way.

_"Oh! Arnold! How I have longed to see you again, my sweet. How can I continue to be so cruel! Will this curse never end?"__ Sigh..."_

_"That's it! I must stop this girlish nonsense! I must quit of this festering love of Arnold that shall never be! I must take a stand!"_

Helga hears breathing, and knows exactly who it is. She greets Brainy with a good punch in the nose.

* * *

Helga sits in class with a spit ball in one hand, and a straw in the other, and stares at Arnold.

_"Don't do it Helga. Don't do it. Put the spitball down!" _she thinks to herself._  
_

"That stupid, football headed.." she mutters, when Arnold turns to look at her, expecting to be hit by a spitball.

Helga quickly looks away, and hides her straw and spitball in her desk.

_"Yes! Yes! You did it you ole girl! Ya did it!"_ she thinks, and smiles to herself, leaning back.

Arnold looks over at Gerald, and shrugs.

* * *

"Uh, hi, Helga." Arnold greeted, "You know, I didn't actually think it would happen, but you haven't picked on me even once yet." Arnold began, "I guess summer can really change a person."

"Who are you again?" Helga asked.

"Uh, Arnold." he replied.

"Oh, uh, hi." Helga said.

"Are you okay? You're acting like you never seen me before in your life." Arnold said.

"Well, to be _honest_, Argus." Helga began, "I'm afraid I don't remember you at all." she stated.

"The name's Arnold." he corrected, "You weren't hit on the head again were you?" he asked.

"What? No." Helga said. "_Oh! he remembers the day when he hit me with that stupid baseball..SNAP OUT OF IT YA STUPID GIRL! I DO NOT LIKE ARNOLD!"_ she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, _Arnold_, I just _don't _remember you." Helga said, folding her arms.

"You've picked on me almost every school day for as long as I've known you." Arnold said, "That's impossible."

"I'm not DENYING that I have ever talked to you, it's just I know a lotta people, I can't remember _everyone_." Helga shrugged.

"I guess Helga." said Arnold, "See ya around."

"Bye, football head."

"Wait! You just called me football head!" Arnold said.

"Yeah? So?" Helga replied.

"That's what you always called me! You do remember me!"

"Sorry, Arly, but if you haven't noticed, you kinda have a football shaped head." Helga stated, "What else would I call you?"

"Hmf." Arnold said, "And my name's Arnold!" he yelled.

Helga ran behind a wall.

_"Yes! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! I'm not being mean to Arnold, **and** I'm pretending like he never existed! And, yet, I feel as though, a piece of my delicate ten year old heart is missing. What am I talking about? I can't ruin this now! I'm almost free of the shackles that have bonded me for so many years, I can do this."_

* * *

"Mm, mm, mm, I never woulda guessed that Helga G. Pataki wouldn't even remember you." Gerald said.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense." Arnold said.

"Well, I wouldn't be sad! I would celebrate!" Gerald exclaimed.

"I guess, I just can't help feel weird about it." Arnold admitted.

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold, what am I gonna do with you?" Gerald asked.

"I guess you're right." Arnold replied, "Let's go."

* * *

Helga stands by the water, looking at her locket.

_"My locket, my precious locket. If I ever truly want to forget about Arnold, I must get rid of this god forsaken locket! But, how can I? The times I have held you near me, and thought of that strange football headed shrimp, and the strange interludes we have shared. How could I ever get rid of you? And, yet, I have to. And, yet, I can't."  
_

Helga held out her locket.

_"I must! It is for my own good! Goodbye my locket! Goodbye Arnold!"_

She throws into the water, and watches it float away.

"Hey, Helga, why are you standing here alone?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, it's you, I don't know.." Helga said solemnly, "Watching the water."

"You seem really out of sorts today." Phoebe said, "Are you okay, Helga?" she asked.

"Oh?" Helga said, "What are you talkin' about, I'm fine, I'm just dandy, I'm livin' on top of the world!"

"You seem...different." Phoebe said, "Like you're not yourself."

"I'm ALWAYS myself, okay? I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Helga yelled.

"Oh, okay, Helga, whatever you say." Pheobe said, "Bye."

"GEEZ!" Helga yelled, "Phoebe. Always poking into other people's business." Helga said to herself.

"So what? Who cares? Why do I have to make fun of Arnold to be normal!" Helga yelled, "It's the fifth grade now, I can change if I want too! I can't be in love with the boy forever!"

"Helga? What are you doing?" Arnold asked, walking closer.

Helga stopped, and turned around quickly, surprised.

"You!" she yelled, "Do you always sneak up on people?" she asked loudly.

"So, you still don't remember me?" Arnold asked.

"Um, er, uh." Helga said, "_Arnold, I-I-I.."_ she thinks, as she looks at the water, and sees her locket still floating by.

"Of course I remember you!" Helga yelled, "How could someone forget that football shaped head of yours? Crimity, what's wrong with you?" she yelled.

"Then how come earlier.." Arnold started talking.

"Listen, Arnoldo." Helga began, "I don't know what you're talkin' about, you should get checked by a doctor!" she yelled.

Arnold smirked, "You know, for some strange reason, I was hoping the old Helga would come back." he stated.

"Well, she never left, football head!" she yelled.

"Hey what's that in the water?" Arnold went to look over the railing, but before he could, Helga blocked him.

"It's nothing! It's a dead fish, I wouldn't look at it!"

"Oh.." Arnold said.

"Well, BYE! Football head." Helga said.

"Bye." Arnold said, "Girls." he said to himself, while walking away.

Helga still stood by the water alone.

_"Who am I kidding? I love the boy! LOVE THE BOY! And one day my true love shall know my real feelings!" _

She went to reach for her locket.

"Oh, no!" she remembered. She saw it, and jumped in the water.

She grabbed it, and held it close to her chest. With her hair soaking wet, she let out a sigh, and smiled.

**The End!**


End file.
